Audaz
by FloodFeSTeR
Summary: He promised her forever, and yet he lied. Optimus/OC one shot, possible story, all depends on reviews.


_**1:08 a.m. - 1/11/14**_

_I was watching Transformers: Dark of the Moon, heard the song Iridescent by Linkin Park and my brain almost exploded. Let me know what you think, if I should actually make this a story or not. Love me some Optimus, the voice just totally turns me on. And sorry in advance for anyone who is offended with the use of GD in the first sentence there. This isn't exactly super long, just a taste of what I want to do._

* * *

><p><strong><em>When you were standing in the wake of devastation...<em>**

**_When you were waiting on the edge of the unknown..._**

**_And with the cataclysm raining down..._**

**_Insides crying, "Save me now!"..._**

**_You were there, impossibly alone..._**

_"_Come on...Come on you can't leave me God dammit!"

She cradled his face the best she could between her small hands, lips slick with sweat. She licked a bead away and reached up, pushing the strands of dark hair from her face. She looked up, heart hammering in her chest as rubble rained down around them, a few thick pieces hitting her shoulders and back, but it did not deter her from him. If he was gonna be buried here, she was going with him. She cried out in fear and looked back down at him, running her nails down the side of his face.

"You gotta wake up Optimus! Please!" she pressed her forehead against the side of what was his mouth, a tear sliding down the side of her nose. "You said you would never leave me Optimus..." she whimpered, her back caving and bleeding as rubble landed kn top of her.

_You promised..._

**_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation..._**

**_You build up hope, but failure's all you've known..._**

**_Remember all the sadness and frustration..._**

**_And let it go...let it go..._**

Her head lifted, tears shining across her cheeks, as someone called her name. Epps waved at her, begging her to follow him, but she set her jaw and shook her head. She wpuldn't leave him, she would never leave him. She pressed her face tighter against his, not liking how cold his metal was. He was never this cold, there was always a warmth, but it was gone now. She lay her body flat against his, breathing in through her nose to calm herself. Her fingers ran across the 'nerves' just under his chin. She would die with him. She couldn't live without him.

"Audaz we gotta go!"

"No," she screamed at Epps, squeezing her eyes shut tighter. "I'm not fucking leaving him!"

"Ya ain't got a choice!"

She screamed and kicked as she was snatched up and thrown over a shoulder. Epps jumped down from Optimus' chest, looking over his shoulder for a moment at the Autobot leader, and then he shook his head. He was gone.

_**And in a burst of light that blinded every angel...**_

_**As if the sky had blown the heavens into stars...**_

_**You felt the gravity of tempered grace..**_

_**Falling into empty space...**_

_**No one there to catch you in their arms...**_

"Optimus!" she screamed, beating on Epps' back. "Let me down dammit! Let me the fuck down!"

"No! Already lost enough people today, I definitely ain't losin you!"

She screamed something incoherent, her small fists losing their fight, and she let herself drop, giving her full weight tk him. Her eyes stayed on Optimus, his corroded chest, his dark spark. He couldn't leave her like this, he couldn't just die after all he had promised her. Forever meant nothing when you weren't keeping your promise. She looked at the back of Epps' head and grit her teeth, thrashing around until he had no choice but to let her go. She hit the ground with an oomph, and then scrambled to her feet, back towards him.

_**Do you feel cold and lost in desperation...**_

_**You build up hope, but failures all you know...**_

_**Remember all the sadness and frustration...**_

_**And let it go...let it go...**_

She scrambled up his legs and chest, her teeth grit, and when she finally reached his face she hit him full force with both of her fists balled together. His large metal head barely moved, and she screamed again, slumping down to her knees. She panted heavily, tears still sliding down her face and she glared at him.

"You promised me," she whispered, reciting words said so many times already. "You promised me you would never leave me, and here you are. What the hell is wrong with you?!"

She let her head drop, panting as more rubble rocked her small frame, and she gasped and fell forward, her cheek bruising against the metal of his chest. Drool splahsed from her lips as rocks fell on her, a whir of an engine starting around her, dark eyes closing.

* * *

><p><em>I'm not happy with the ending.<em>


End file.
